littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Da Vinci
Larry Da Vinci is one of the most recurring characters in LittleBigPlanet. In LittleBigPlanet 2, he's the founder and leader of The Alliance and Creator Curator of Da Vinci's Hideout. He re-appears in LittleBigPlanet 3 as a Popit Professor in the Popit Puzzles, where he teaches the player how to use the basic level-editing tools. Story LittleBigPlanet 2 Da Vinci's role in the second game is as the leader of the Alliance, whose main goal is to defeat The Negativitron. At the beginning of the game, he saves the player from being sucked up by the Negativitron. He tries to explain the Alliance's goal, but keeps getting interrupted by Avalon Centrifuge. After Avalon leaves, he proceeds to introduce the player to their Pod. Da Vinci is the Creator Curator of the first theme, Da Vinci's Hideout, where he trains Sackboy to join the Alliance. He accompanies Sackboy throughout the mission to save Craftworld, and appears in all the game's themes except Eve's Asylum. In the final battle against the Negativitron, he supplies the player with cake in the third and final stage, along with Victoria von Bathysphere. LittleBigPlanet 3 Popit Puzzles He re-appears as a Tutor at the Popit academy in LittleBigPlanet 3, where he teaches the player how to use the basic Create Mode tools. He serves as your Popit Tutor for the first term, while Victoria teaches during the second term. Story Cameos Da Vinci makes a cameo in LittleBigPlanet 3's Introduction. He can be seen in the audience behind Sackboy during the "Acting" tutorial, next to Victoria. Additionally, a giant robot replica of him can be seen in the background of the LittleBigPlanet 3 level The Great Escape. Blueprints of him also appear in the level, and can be obtained as a sticker. LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home He re-appears again in the level pack LittleBigPlanet 3: The The Journey Home. Two hours after Sackboy and his new friends defeat the Titans, he and Victoria von Bathysphere are hosting a party for them. However, Newton miscalculated where they should have landed, and Sackboy and his friends are sent into The Wedding, while Da Vinci got stuck in the beam and sent there too, along with the invitations he forgot to mail. He evetually makes it back to the party in time. Profile Appearance Larry Da Vinci is a paper humanoid creature, as his face, beard, boots, and hands are made out of cardboard and newspaper. He has angled features, such as a big nose. He sports a long beard made from the pages of a book, and two small, black eyes which are covered by a big pair of 3D glasses. He wears gloves and big boots and his body is similar to that of a Sackperson. His legs are made out of denim. Da Vinci's costume can be collected by acing the last level in Da Vinci's Hideout, Final Test, or finishing the last level of Term One of the Popit Puzzles. Personality Larry is a tempered individual. Even though he's a natural leader, he has little patience to handle small things such as wastes of time. His age also makes him very forgetful, and he even forgets his own name numerous times. Da Vinci is a good tutor and a caring companion, ready to cheer up anyone who's down. Relationships * Victoria von Bathysphere: He is in love with Victoria, and addresses her by cake names. In the cutscene "Follow that Sackbot", a love heart appears above him when he asks Victoria if she'll come with them, which breaks in two when she says she has to stay and clear up. Both of them run after each other with hearts above them in the game's credits. * Avalon Centrifuge: Da Vinci and Avalon are friends, although they often annoy each other. Da Vinci calls Avalon "old man" and Avalon always interrupts Da Vinci. By the end of the story, they've mostly learned to get along. * Dr. Herbert Higginbotham: While Da Vinci respects Higginbotham, he is slightly annoyed by his constant rambling. Never the less, the two appear to be good friends. Name His name is a reference to Leonardo da Vinci, a famous Italian Renaissance artist and scientist. However, the capitalisation of his name is different, as it is consistently "'D'a Vinci" while correct Italian capitalisation is "'d'a Vinci". Several references to Leonardo da Vinci can also be seen in the Da Vinci's Hideout background, as there are various contraptions and several of his art pieces there. His Magic Mouth voices in LittleBigPlanet 3 spell his name "Davinci" while his blueprint sticker and the theme description for Popit Academy Term One call him "Larry DaVinci". Trivia *Even though all his new dialogue in the game is spoken, he has new Magic Mouth gibberish voices in LittleBigPlanet 3. The same applies with Victoria von Bathysphere. **Coincidentally, they are the only characters from LittleBigPlanet 2 to return in LittleBigPlanet 3 as the Creator Curators of Popit Academy Term 1 (Da Vinci) and Term 2 (Victoria). *In Let's Get You Match Fit, Da Vinci has a 2D hand made out of Cardboard Material when fixing his machine. *He is the Creator Curator of three themes: Da Vinci's Hideout, Popit Academy Term 1 and LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home, more than any other character. *He is the second character you meet in LittleBigPlanet 2, with The Negativitron being first. **However, he's the first character you meet in LittleBigPlanet 2, who's a Creator Curator of a world. Gallery General LaryDavinci.png Lbp2-polaroid_davinci.png Larry_da_vinci.png RealLarryDaVinci.jpg Beta Larry_da_Vinci.jpg LBP2_11.jpg Screenshots WTF2.jpg Littlebigplanet-2-20101207074953611_640w.jpg Sack_Thing_2.png Sack_Thing_3.png Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Creator Curators Category:Alliance Members Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Male Characters Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:Popit Puzzle Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Story characters Category:Prologue Category:Featured Articles